Snowleopard
Please, no touchies! and thank you! Snowleopard Snowleopard is an beautiful icewing, she has an unusual purple color palette that has a very regal side to it. She has oddly curved claws and very elegant spines. Her main scales are a very pale purple with a constrasting white underside with the faintest hint of lavender (it’s unimaginably pale), Snowleopard’s eyes are piercing yet gentle and match her swift and calm nature. Snow likes to keep everything neat and in order, her scales with always be shining, clean, and spotless. Her neck is long and she has legs decorated in accessories, followed by a long tail That moves in a slithering way but never touching the ground. The jewelry on her body is magnificent that indulged two, round, gold earring on her right ear lined with diamonds and a white feathered earring on the left, she has light purple, fur, arm cuffs on each talon and a gold bracelet on her left arm followed by an amethyst necklace. Personality Snow is a quick to judge dragon and may jump to conclusion, considering that she may be hypocritical some times, she does make good arguments. Besides her usual rude tone she has a love for scavengers and most fauna, she chooses favorites and is not very broad minded but protective. She has a nack for fashion and loves lots of purple things. Her hunting skills a quite impressive and she loves to boast about it, most think she is a one trick scavenger but they may not be wrong. Snowy hates criticism though she does it all the time, she has a bad attitude and can overreact, a lot. Ignoring her flaws, she is quite the dragon to meet, she is all keeping up on news, memes, and she can give you some really good tips in sciences like biology or hunting. And if you’re really lucky and she didn’t end up hating your for no particular reason or at all in fact, OR, you‘re her friend, you’ve just saved yourself time but definitely not drama. History They isn’t much to Snowleopard, she is a backlasher and has always had high expectations, she says it’s from her royal blood. Her confidence and self-esteem is very high and she likes to keep it that way, especially through her appearance, she can get really intense and may jump to a conclusion then naw you down. You could imagine how many dragons hate her, it’s perpetual that you either like her or hate her because you can’t really escape the knowledge of knowing her existence if you hang out in the same areas. Ever since she became old enough her father sent her to school where she learned extra along with dancing classes and fighting classes And was then sent to Jade Mountain Academy and is always pressured. Trivia * Snowleopard is my first pure icewing character * She’s the daughter of the ship lynxter * she has 5 pet scavengers (they all serve her) Gallery Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)